


of gilded silhouettes

by kimaracretak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Smut as Character Work, amilyn was a rebellion fighter pilot you can't change my mind, author knows nothing about x-wing dimensions except 'small', sex in an x-wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimaracretak/pseuds/kimaracretak
Summary: Rebellion pilot Amilyn takes Leia out to see a neutron star up close; things evolve predictably.





	of gilded silhouettes

**Author's Note:**

> title from ne obliviscaris, 'eyrie'
> 
> for the prompt [leia/(any), neutron star](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/422919.html?thread=13470727#cmt13470727) at [fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> actually this could probably be resistance-era amilyn and leia tbh i was vague and time is fake
> 
> beta'd by @Lizzen xo

Leia blames the stars.

That's usually Amilyn's job, fitting star-names and stories to everything that goes right and wrong in their lives, but right now Leia thinks the stars — specifically the collapsed star outside their window, spinning so fast it sends a kaleidoscope of rainbow light cascading over their faces, the star Amilyn had sworn on the last bottle of brandy that Leia needed to see for herself — are at fault for this. There's little enough else that could convince her to sneak off-base in the middle of the night in Amilyn's borrowed X-wing, even when it meant spending the entire flight curled on Amilyn's lap, head tucked securely under her chin.

Well. Little else except Amilyn, who's currently staring up at Leia from between her legs with the star's strange gravity mirrored a hundredfold in her shining eyes.

"What do you think?" she grins. "Worth fitting both of us in an X-wing for?"

Leia laughs breathlessly, leaning down to capture Amilyn's kiss-swollen lips once more. "I don't know," she says softly. "I think I might need a little more convincing." Her hands can't stop moving: stroking through Amilyn's turquoise curls, tipping her chin up so her thumb can trace the outline of her lips, pulling at the zippers and buckles of her flight suit so she can cup a hand around Amilyn's breast over her thin shirt.

"I thought — _Leia_." Her protest breaks off in a moan as Leia scrapes a blunt fingernail over her nipple. Even through the layers of fabric she's sensitive, and Leia smirks as she does it again, watches Amilyn's eyelashes flutter shut. "I thought I was doing the convincing," she manages, in the brief moment it takes Leia to maneuver her hand to Amilyn's other breast.

Leia bites her lip and lets herself sink a little more deeply into the Force. There's Amilyn, of course — bright to the point of blinding, a soft wanting thing as Leia continues to tease her. Outside, the neutron star pulses, the heartbeat of something dead and still loved that's _hungry_  in a way that makes Leia pull back, contract her awareness until it's _only_  Amilyn.

She slides further down the seat, tries to spread her legs even wider in the cramped cockpit. "That look you get when I do this is convincing," Leia sighs, relishes the gasp Amilyn lets out when Leia gives her nipple one last pinch. "And that, too — kriff, Ammi, I get to _hear_ you this time."

"Mm," Amilyn hums, pressing forward to rest her cheek on Leia's thigh. "I'm not usually the one who has trouble keeping quiet."

She's not wrong, and, as Amilyn's hands come up to unfasten Leia's belt and trousers, lit up pink and purple by the shining cosmic dust drifting past outside, Leia thinks this time won't be an exception. But still ... "I know. But I _want_ to hear you too."

"Fine." Amilyn smiles up at her, joyous and wicked and more compelling than the stars, and Leia hardly has the time to let it warm her before Amilyn's clever fingers have gotten her trousers down far enough that she can bend down and press warm, open-mouthed kisses to where Leia's already soaking through her underwear, just from some kissing and being so close to Amilyn.

Maybe blaming the stars isn't quite right. Maybe Amilyn _is_  one of those stars.

"What do you think, stargirl?" Amilyn murmurs, tonguing Leia experimentally through the cloth. "Think I could get you off just like this?"

Leia groans, loud and unashamed, hips bucking up into Amilyn's face as she revels in the freedom of being able to sink her hands into Amilyn's hair instead of being preoccupied with covering her mouth. "You know you can."

It should be embarrassing, really, how easy it is for Amilyn to make her come. Sometimes Leia thinks all it would take is a look, a word — her body so attuned to Amilyn's desires that she'd fall apart on command as inevitably as the star outside had collapsed in on itself.

Amilyn laughs and sets to work, more than happy to let Leia's hands in her hair direct her. She drags her tongue over the rough cloth, making Leia whimper, and when she closes her lips over Leia and _sucks_ , she gets a scream in response.

"There you go," she murmurs, laughing against Leia's cunt and feeling her answering shiver as the vibrations run across her sensitive skin even through the fabric. "So ready for me."

"Always," Leia confirms, and it's no less true for all her voice is strangled with desire. It's just a fact, inevitable as gravity, as the stars, and Amilyn spares a moment to look up at her, flushed and shining and undeniable, and thinks she just might fall into Leia and live forever. "Ammi, please —"

It's all the incentive Amilyn needs to return to work, as if she could do anything else in her position. Leia's irresistible like this, like _anything._  She presses the flat of her tongue against Leia's clit and Leia whines in response, fingers clenching tight enough in Amilyn's hair to bring tears to her eyes.

"Just like that," Amilyn says, more a feeling than a whisper, but Leia must pick up on it anyway because she whines again, high and aching as starlight spills over her cheeks. She slides her hands up Leia's thighs as her mouth works, slips her hands underneath to cup Leia's ass and anchor her more firmly against her mouth. It's not like they have much space to move here, but right now they're pressed so closely together Amilyn isn't sure where she ends and Leia begins.

Atoms in orbit. Their own neutron star.

The thought's as intoxicating as one of Leia's screams, and Amilyn wants nothing more than to hear that again.

"Wanna hear you," Amilyn murmurs, letting her teeth graze ever so slightly over Leia's mound before sucking her clit into her mouth. She can taste her, sharp and just as sweet as her scream when she comes.

Amilyn looks up again and licks her lips as Leia slumps back, breathing heavily. "Just like that, my girl."


End file.
